eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5380 (4 November 2016)
Synopsis A pensive Lee sits alone in his bedroom, contemplating the day ahead. Linda struggles to contain her excitement for the wedding as she cooks Lee a fry-up. Johnny enters Lee’s room to find him packing an overnight bag. Before Johnny can question anything, Lee’s army friends Beanbag and Moose arrive to ‘kidnap’ Lee. Mick and Johnny watch on from the Vic window as Lee is covered in syrup and feathers. As Whitney gets ready at Number 31, she gets a text from Lauren – she and Louie now both have the norovirus so can’t make it. Linda assures Whitney that today will still be perfect. Whitney asks Stacey to replace Lauren and be her Maid of Honour – Stacey happily agrees. Left alone with Moose, Lee voices his worry that down the line, Whitney will realise he’s not good enough for her. Johnny clocks this exchange with concern. Linda hands Whitney a present from Lee – she’s thrilled, he’s bought her the earrings she wanted. Back in the Vic, Lee nervously gazes at his wedding suit. Johnny enters and questions why Lee’s packed an overnight back – is he planning on doing a runner? Lee reveals that he’s arranged a spa weekend as a surprise. Johnny admits to Lee that he feels envious of him; he’s come through the last few years amazingly and has a woman who loves him. As the bridal party leave Number 31, Whitney’s thrilled when Ryan turns up in her wedding car. At the Registry office, Lee nervously waits for Whitney’s arrival. Ryan walks a beautiful Whitney down the aisle to Lee. As Lee and Whitney go to exchange vows, Lee hesitates on his words. The guests breathe a sigh of relief as he eventually stutters through. The Registrar declares Lee and Whitney husband and wife. Lee and Whitney arrive back at the Vic for the wedding reception – Sharon, Honey and Kathy have set up for the party. Whitney takes Lee upstairs and assures him that today’s been even better than she could have ever hoped for. Linda enters and states that she’s going to be begin rounding everyone up for photos. Linda positions everyone for the photographer, but as they go to take a picture, a bin lorry ruins the moment. Linda despairs as the photo shoot falls apart. Back in the Vic, the speeches begin – Johnny proposes a toast to Lee and Whitney. As Lee takes the microphone, he struggles to find the words to thank Whitney. Ryan diverts the awkwardness by taking the microphone and proposing a toast to Whitney as a beautiful bride. Afterwards, Johnny finds Lee and tells him how proud he is of him. With all the guests gone, Whitney heads upstairs to find Lee and seductively suggests that she has an idea for how to make their night even more perfect. Whitney declares she’s off to slip into something more comfortable, but when she returns, it appears Lee’s asleep. A content Whitney curls up next to him, as unseen by her, a tear trickles down Lee’s face… At Lee and Whitney’s wedding reception, Ben’s sinking drinks quickly. Ben continues to be frosty with Kathy; she despairs. Jay clocks Beanbag putting a card with a fifty pound note in in Lee and Whitney’s wishing well. Clocking no-one is around; Jay helps himself to the card, hiding it in his coat pocket. A drunken Ben rants to the punters in the Vic, claiming that Phil cut him out of his will. A morose Ben brands himself pathetic. After sinking another drink, Ben finds Johnny in the Vic hallway and attempts to kiss him. Johnny protests and Kathy and Sharon clock the situation, telling Ben he needs to go home and sober up. A riled Ben storms out of the Vic; Jay follows. Back at Number 55, Ben opens up to Jay – he can’t lose someone else he loves. Jay and Ben share an emotional embrace. As Ronnie tends to an unwell Jack, Jack suggests that they set a date for their wedding. Jack begins looking at potential wedding venues immediately. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes